


Half

by squilf



Series: Venom Fic Requests [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Leaving a host always hurts.





	Half

**Author's Note:**

> After watching _Venom_ at the cinema this weekend, I [ opened my Tumblr inbox](http://squilf.tumblr.com/post/179010069330/whats-up-guys-last-night-i-saw-venom-hit-up-my) to fic requests - and the fandom did not disappoint!
> 
> I wrote this for the prompt: "Well you asked for it. Venoms thoughts when Eddie said they were done after being forced out of his body?"

Leaving a host always hurts. Death has separated Venom from all of his recent hosts – hosts who weren’t a match, whose internal organs he was forced to feed on to survive. Fleeing from a dying host is an escape, of sorts. But being forced apart from a healthy host – and a match, a good match – is a different kind of pain.

Eddie is perfect. Eddie is Venom’s. Venom saw him through a dying woman’s eyes, and he was his. Just like that. Eddie was just a way out then. But as soon as Venom pressed himself into Eddie’s skin, he felt it. True symbiosis. All that _life_ in his veins, in his heart, lungs, liver. Venom curled himself up inside Eddie’s ribcage. He felt safe there, rocked by the rhythm of his beating heart. That’s where Venom sleeps at night. That’s where he hides when the MRI machine _screams_ , until he can’t hold onto Eddie any longer. Until they’re torn apart.

Venom is never meant to survive alone. He is always one half of a whole. Being with Eddie, being _part_ of him, was a completeness he’s never really felt before. Eddie has quickly become everything to Venom. But to him… Venom’s just a parasite. Something that lives off him, eats parts of him away. That’s why he turns his back on Venom and runs out of the hospital.

But Eddie doesn’t belong to himself anymore. He’s Venom’s now. And Venom’s not about to let him go.

Later, Venom slips back into Eddie with a kiss. He needs Eddie, yes, but he’s also utterly devoted to him. It can’t hurt to show him that.


End file.
